Encounter
by ScriptMaster77
Summary: During a lonely night at a Vreeland party, dwelling on the past, Zatanna is comforted by someone she didn't expect.


**Batman: The Animated Series**

 **Encounter**

* * *

 _Credits:_

 _Written by ScriptMaster77_

 _Batman created by Bob Kane with Bill Finger._

 _Zatanna created by Anderson Murphy and Gardner Fox._

* * *

 _The Vreeland Mansion, Zatanna Zatara, in an evening gown, stands against the wall, semi-content with the lack of people around her._

 _As a servant heads by, she picks up a glass of champagne and smiles._

Zatanna Zatara: Thanks.

 _As he heads away, she becomes visibly more saddened._

 _She takes a sip of her drink._

Zatanna: So much for my Saturday night.

 _A taller man in a tuxedo walks up beside her._

Man ( _Off-Panel_ ): Excuse me-

 _Zatanna looks up to see that the man is Bruce Wayne._

Bruce Wayne: But I couldn't help but noticing that you were alone. 

* * *

_She smiles at him._

Zatanna: I'm fine. It's just that I'm not used to being at these fancy parties.

 _He has a look of confusion on his face._

Bruce: You're Zatanna Zatara, right? The stage magician? I thought you'd be used to being in the spotlight.

 _She looks at the ground timidly._

Zatanna: Well, I'm used to being a performer not a conversation piece.

 _Bruce becomes more serious._

Bruce: Let me guess. Veronica invited you?

 _She shrugs her shoulders in acceptance._

Zatanna: Yep. She said she enjoyed my show in Vegas last month and that I should come over but I think it was mainly because she wanted more people to come to her party if she told them I'd be there.

Bruce: I thought she would have learned her lesson after that incident with the Penguin.

 _Zatanna looks at him sceptically._

Zatanna: Well, I suppose you're more used to being at these events huh, Bruce Wayne? Don't think I didn't recognise you from all those tabloid pieces. 

* * *

_Bruce leans in and smiles._

Bruce: Well Miss Zatara, in my experience those tabloid pieces can be very misleading.

 _She returns the smile._

Zatanna: Really now? Is there more to the billionare playboy that I should know about?

 _He offers her his hand._

Bruce: Care to dance?

 _He pulls Zatanna towards her._

 _They walk towards the centre of the ballroom._

 _They then begin to waltz around the room._

 _Bruce looks at her in concern._

Bruce: I heard what had happened in your show at the Gotham Mint. I wouldn't have been surprised if you decided not to come back to Gotham.

Zatanna: It was an off-putting experience, believe me. 

* * *

_Zatanna somberly looks out at the distant city through the window._

Zatanna: Luckily I had a friend to help me out. Someone from years back. I was kind of hoping to see him again.

 _Bruce raises his eyebrow as she turns back towards him._

Bruce: This friend of yours. Are you close to him?

Zatanna: Not really. No.

 _She puts her head against Bruce's chest._

Zatanna: It's just that he's always so busy with what he does. I admire that, I really do. I just wish things could have been different between us.

 _She breaks off the embrace in regret._

Zatanna: I'm sorry. I must be spoiling your evening with all this talk.

 _As Zatanna attempts to walk away, Bruce puts his hand on her shoulder._

Bruce (off-panel): I know how you feel Zatanna.

 _She turns back to face him, surprised._

Zatanna: W-what… 

* * *

_He too now has a sombre look on his face.  
_

Bruce: I knew a girl when I was younger. I wanted to let her get closer to me but I was scared she'd be disappointed that I wasn't what she wanted me to be.

 _Zatanna looks at him, wide-eyed._

Zatanna: What did you end up doing?

 _Bruce shuts his eyes in regret._

Bruce: I left without saying goodbye. I abandoned her. I wish things had been different as well. But we can't change our pasts.

 _He smiles faintly._

Bruce: But things will get better. I met her again recently. Maybe, I'll get the chance to build back what we had. Maybe it can be something new.

 _She looks at him, at a loss for words._

Bruce: My point is that it's never too late to make things right again. You'll find closure someday.

 _Zatanna then hugs a surprised Bruce._

Zatanna: Thanks Bruce. 

* * *

_He returns the embrace._

Bruce: No problem.

 _As they break apart, they look at the Bat-signal in the sky._

 _Bruce smiles at a confused Zatanna, embarrassed._

Bruce: I'm sorry but I have to go now.

Zatanna: Go where?

Bruce: I made a promise I have to keep.

 _Bruce walks away._

Bruce: Take care of yourself Zatanna.

 _Zatanna looks up at the Bat-signal and smiles._

Zatanna: You too Bruce.

* * *

 _END._


End file.
